


Who said bigger isn't better?

by LadyOrpheus



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Len loves it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ray's dick is fucking BIG, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOrpheus/pseuds/LadyOrpheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has gotten sort of used to his partners giving up. His dick is too much to swallow, it’s a literal pain in the ass. Once his partner is attended to, Ray comes in his hand more often than not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who said bigger isn't better?

**Author's Note:**

> In response to [Punk-Rock-Yuppie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie)'s post: i just want this incredibly raunchy messy dirty fic where ray is fucking HUNG and len is a total size queen about it and loves the fact that ray has a huge cock and just, like, obsesses over it and asdfghjkl i can like so clearly picture it in my mind and i could probs write it easily but id much rather read it sigh.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr[ here ](http://ladyorpheus.tumblr.com/post/145592767138/punk-rock-yuppie-ladyorpheus)
> 
> Editted only slightly from original posting.
> 
> Enjoy the filth!

Ray has gotten sort of used to his partners giving up. His dick is too much to swallow, it’s a literal pain in the ass. Once his partner is attended to, Ray comes in his hand more often than not.

But Leonard… _Leonard_. The criminal mastermind tackles the issue like it’s a fucking heist. He plots and he plans and he preps. Oh boy does he prep.

Ray watches, drinks in the scene like one parched as Len pumps four fingers inside himself, the fifth digit working its way in as well.

“Fuck,” he breathes. He didn’t know fisting was a THING for him. Apparently it is. Or maybe it’s just Len. Gorgeous, determined Len who has already worked up a thin sheen of sweat. The sight alone has a steady supply of precum leaking from the tip of Ray’s cock.

“You don’t–” his voice cracks in a way it hasn’t since high school. “You don’t have to–all at once. We can work up to it. Or even–”

“Shut up, Raymond.” Len just thrusts his hand harder and faster, widening his fingers and testing the stretch.

The whole time Len hasn’t once taken his eyes off of Ray. Those steely blues constantly fixate on Ray’s dick. His chest and abs occasionally, but mostly his dick. The man might go by Captain Cold, but the heat in his gaze is a scorching inferno.

After what feels like eons, Len finally removes his hand. It emerges with a positively obscene squelch dripping with lube. He takes that same hand that was buried so deep in his hole and uses it to idly stroke his own cock as he at last approaches Ray.

Len cocks an eyebrow and smirks, “You ready for this, boy scout?”

Ray swallows. Hard. “I-uh-shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

The thief simply smirks again as if to say, “I was born ready,” and pushes Ray back onto the bed with two, lube-slick fingers.

Ray scoots further up the bed with as much grace as he can manage when a significant portion of his blood has rushed south. Then Len fucking _slinks_ up to him, places a knee on either side of Ray’s hips and takes his length in hand.

Ray absolutely does NOT whimper. But it’s a damn near thing. He watches, awestruck as Len guides the tip to his entrance and slowly, ever so slowly, begins to lower himself.

Once again, despite his alter ego’s chilly persona, the only thing Ray can associate with Leonard Snart is _heat_. The tight, _hot_ clench of Len around him is heaven. Nirvana. Anything else you might call it. It takes all of Ray’s will power to not thrust upwards. He shouldn’t get greedy. Not now. Fuck, he could probably come from just this.

But it turns out he doesn’t need to. Ray might have been concerned about hurting Len, but Len is goddamn relentless. His pace is slow, but unyielding until he finally sinks down, swallowing Ray’s entire length within him. Only then does Captain Cold’s determined focus break just a hair when he breathes out. “Ah, fuck.”

For a moment Ray panics, worries that Len has hurt himself, but then Len sighs and rock experimentally. Ray’s eyes almost roll back in his head. He couldn’t have worried even if he wanted to. When he stops seeing white, his gaze focusing back on Len’s face where he sees the smallest hint of a smile.

“Fuck,” Len sighs again. “Damn, Raymond. You feel so good.”

And that is a sentence, despite his very talented and attentive tongue, that Ray has honestly never heard in the bedroom. At least not while someone was riding his dick. For most, it was something of a grin and bear it situation. But Len fucking loves it.

As soon as Len’s adjusts he rises just as relentlessly as before and sinks back down, never quite fully unseating himself.

Again and again he works his hips up and down. As he does, absolute _filth_ pours from Len’s lips, “Yeah.” “That’s right.” “Fill me up so good.” “Fuck, Raymond. So big. So good.”

Ray expected that Len would be a more stoic bed partner, but his surprise is of the good kind. Every word shoots straight to his dick making it, if possible, even harder. Even clenched so tightly in Len’s ass, Ray feels it twitch and throb.

A breathy moan falls from Len’s lips, now cherry red where Len has bitten them. He falls into a steady rhythm. Up, down. Clench. Up, down. Clench. He works Ray’s cock like he’s getting paid. Each pass is more intense than the last. If the first grip of Len’s hole put Ray on Cloud 9, he was floating up around Cloud 20 by now.

Only a few strokes more and the dam burst. Ray’s eyes really roll back in his head and he comes with an awestruck “Len!” on his lips, and sinks back into the mattress, cum drunk and sleepy.

Len doesn’t seem to mind. Even as Ray’s dick softens, it provides more than enough for Len to sink onto one final time as he furiously strokes his own cock and follows Ray into the throws of bliss. Long stripes of his cum decorate Ray’s chest.

As they each catch their breath, Ray waits anxiously. He expects Len will say something first, like, “Thanks for the ride” and then saunter on out (albeit with a little hitch in his step), but he is uncharacteristically quiet.

So Ray takes it upon himself to break the afterglow ice. “So, do you-uh-want to…?”

Snart raises an eyebrow, “What? Go again?”

Ray blushes. Which is silly considering he just had his dick buried in Len’s ass, but so it is. “Um, yes?”

“Are you kidding me?”

Ray doesn’t expect the words to hurt as much as they do, but then Len continues. “Look, Raymond, your dick is a fucking treasure. One I’d like very much to steal, but even my ass needs a little recovery time before round two.”

Ray grins. And in a surprising show of emotion Len grins right back.


End file.
